After con el Capitán (Rivetra fanfic)
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Los pensamientos de nuestra querida Petra, tras una noche muy interesante.


_Esta maravillosa obra de ingeniería fue escrita a las 3 de la mañana junto a Arget. Queda bastante claro que es una parodia, ¿no? (Aunque en mi opinión una parodia muy factible, ya podía ser un canon xD)_

 _¡Disfrutadlo!_

 _Comentario de co-escritor: "Yo creo que es mejor que Crepúsculo"_

* * *

 **After con el Capitán**

Mi respiración era agitada, aunque desde luego, no tanto como hace unos minutos. Mis pupilas dilatadas se contraían poco a poco ajustándose a la penumbra de la habitación. Sentía cómo los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos como si fuera el tambor de una marcha de guerra, hacia la victoria, aunque... guerra, lo que es guerra, no había habido (claro que, paz tampoco había sido, si sabes a lo que me refiero)

Su cuerpo desnudo descansaba a mi lado, aún no me lo podía creer, ¡aquello era un sueño! Desvarío, (para variar) como si fuera una chiquilla de quince años. No, Petra, no, tienes ya una edad, sé madura, piensa como una adulta, piensa como... ¡COMO SI ACABARAS DE HACERLO CON EL CAPITÁN LEVI! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡No puedo ser madura con este tema! ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida! (¿O noche...?)

Me giré para verle, ahora con más calma, parecía tan agitado como yo, o al menos su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada respiración. (Eso es buena señal, ¿no?)

Ojalá me abrazara... Sería genial si me abrazase, un abrazo es justo lo que necesito ahora... Entre esos brazos tan bien definidos... Le miro intensamente, transmitiéndole mis deseos con bastante claridad.

...

¿Por qué no me abraza aún?

Oh dios mío se está moviendo. Eso es bueno, ¡a lo mejor me abraza! Un momento... ¿Por qué se mueve hacia el lado que no es? ¡Cerca de mí, cerca! Oh, dios, se está levantando, ¡por ahí no es! Mi cara hace un puchero, estoy segura de que estoy poniendo esa cara.

Se ha puesto de pie. ¿Por qué se pone de pie? ¿¡Acaso se quiere ir!? ¡Se va a marchar! ¡No! ¿Acaso es culpa mía? ¿Qué he hecho mal? Ya lo entiendo... ¡Sola soy una más! ¡Maldito mamarracho! ¿Con cuántas se habrá acostado? A lo mejor es un fetiche que tiene, rollo "alumna-maestro". Oh, cielos, el Capitán tiene fetiches, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Espero que no tenga muchos más... ¿¡Y si le va el sado!? ¡Porque a mí no me va nada! (O al menos recibir...)

O a lo mejor no es eso. A lo mejor es que he sido demasiado pasiva. ¿Se pensará que me ha violado? ¡Pero si he tenido 15 orgasmos! (Bueno, no tantos, pero te haces a la idea). Quizás es esa cosa que he hecho con el dedo... Ya sé que era algo raro, pero al principio parecía gustarle, claro, pero, ¿cómo lo voy a saber? Su cara está siempre igual. ¡El otro día le dieron un cañonazo a un titán y aún así parecía más expresivo que él!

Bueno, al menos _ha llegado_... O eso creo. ¿Ha llegado o no? ¿Se lo pregunto? Uy, no, eso sería muy raro... ¡Pero la duda me corroe!

¡Oh, dios mío! Me está mirando, pero no con los ojos que me gustan. ¿Está enfadado? ¿Está contento? ¿Quiere matarme? ¿Qué significa esa cara? ¡Por dios, qué! ¡Qué suspense!

En retrospectiva esto no ha sido muy buena idea. ¿¡Quién me mandará hacerle caso a Hanji!? ¡Si no acierta con lo que hay de comer! ¡Y siempre nos ponen lo mismo!

Espera un momento... Está cogiendo las sábanas por el borde, a lo mejor quiere volver a la cama. ¡A lo mejor quiere abrazarme de verdad! Uf, qué alivio, y yo preocupándome por nad...

...

Noto frío de repente, espera, esto no es la perfecta piel del Capitán Levi, es... ¿¡EL SUELO!? (Probablemente, no veo nada, creo que tengo la sábana encima)

¿!Pero por qué suelo!? ¿¡Me acaba de tirar al suelo!? ¿Quién se cree que es? Vale que sea el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... y que sea guapo, y sexy, y que su voz sea sensual, y sus ojos profundos, y tenga un rostro esculpido por los ángeles. ¡Qué es un Adonis, vaya! Mierda estoy desvariando. Me he perdido otra vez...

Si ya lo decia mi padre: "Te gustan los chicos malos, Petra, ¡así no te va a ir bien en la vida! ¿Por qué no sales con Christian, el hijo del panadero? ¡Es majo! Y encima sabe hacer pan. Míralo por este lado, de hambre no te vas a morir."

Y recuerdo que le dije: "Papá, yo no quiero gente que sepa hacer pan. Yo quiero ser soldado, quiero una vida más... emocionate. ¡Quiero salvar a la humanidad! Y no, papá, esto no es una fase. No voy a ser "Petra, la esposa del panadero".

¡Si es que le tenía que haber hecho caso!

— ¿Qué haces todavía en el suelo? Vuelve a la cama.

Oh. Es la voz del Capitán. Volví la vista hacia la cama y vi que había cambiado las sábanas. Qué rápido, ¿no? ¡Hasta ha hecho la cama! Qué bueno es... menos mal que no le he hecho caso a mi padre. (Y yo mientras sigo en el suelo...)

— Detesto cuando las sábanas se manchan.

Ah.

Eso tiene sentido.

Sin perder más tiempo subí a la cama y me eché. El Capitán, (bendito sea) se acercó a mí y me revolvió cariñosamente el pelo antes de darme un beso en la frente.

¡NO! No pierdas la cabeza otra vez, Petra, ¡contrólate! (¡Al menos hasta que se vaya!)

— Duérmete. Ahora vuelvo, voy a darme una ducha.

El Capitán salió de la habitación. Cavilé la posibilidad de preguntarle si me podía unir a él, pero creo que ha sido suficiente... por hoy. Demos el día por terminado. (O la noche)

Fin

 _¡En el próximo capítulo, las desventuras amorosas de Christian, el hijo del panadero! ¿Conquistará a Petra? Ya sabemos que no, pero bueno. ¡Ups, spoiler!_


End file.
